Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 1
Description Welcome to The VFK Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship Day 1 - Apprentice! Wizards and their ability to perform magic have captured people's imagination for centuries. Ancient mythology describes many wizards and sorcerers across many cultures. In modern times, fictional wizards and the deeds of such famous wizards as Merlin, and Gandalf have entertained people for decades. Today's quest begins a week long epic quest to become a wizard apprentice and obtain wizardly powers. Upon the completion of your week long Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will be deemed a Wizard Apprentice and will have new and exciting abilities and powers. On today's Epic Quest for Wizard Apprenticeship, you will explore the world of wizardly powers! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wizard - Omniscient Eye Pin! Prizes Questions 1. One of the most exciting abilities of wizards is their ability to conjure up and control such elements as fire, ice, wind, water, and electricity. The energy is absorbed, generated, or reflected and formed into powerful beams, balls, or waves of energy. These blasts are highly concentrated and powerful and can be used to overcome an opponent. What is a concentrated channeled discharge of electricity also called? * Torando * Plasma * Lightning * Fire force 2. Channeling energy enables a wizard to have weapons to battle and overcome opponents or enemies that may challenge them or try to block their path. Defense includes the ability to generate shields, or deflect the energy blasts of opponents and return attacks back from whence they came. The ability to control these substances which simply exist around them is a formidable power. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "Water and ice!" 3. One of the most coveted powers of a talented wizard is their ability to change one substance or being into another, including the age old pursuit of turning something worthless into something valuable. Other changing powers are the ability to change appearance to look like another person or creature through illusions. In some mythologies it may also include the ability to change momentarily into water, or some other element such as fire, ice, or wind or even to become invisible. What is the most classic worthless substance to valuable substance that wizards change? * Lead into gold * Silver into lead * Water into ice * Fire into electricity 4. Wizards use the ability of illusion to change physical form on both themselves to disguise themselves and on others to convert them from a powerful enemy to a harmless creature like a mouse, or other such innocuous animal. In disguising themselves, they may use camouflage which magically transforms their physical appearance to blend into their surroundings. Go to the Dark Forest in the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game, and say: "Camouflage!" 5. Potions, also called elixirs and concoctions, are drinks brewed usually from herbs and other organic substances that have magical or healing properties. When created by wizards, potions can be used to bewitch, poison, or heal the person who drinks it. Which of the following bewitching properties is not a classic use for a potion? * Love potion * Sleeping potion * Healing potion * The above are all classic uses for a potion 6. Wizards potions are simply "liquid spells". They can be brewed to cause a wide variety of effects beyond just simple healing. Additional effects of potions can also include transformation, invulnerability, super strength, amnesia, any number of other results and of course, evil purposes, the variations are only limited by the imagination of humanity. Being able to collect ingredients and brewing a good potion increases the versatility and strength of a wizard. Go to Central Square in Medieval Age, and say: "Potions, elixirs and concoctions!" 7. Another power of a wizard is their influence over animals. Simpler creatures can be summoned and used for purposes such as messengers, transportation or even companions. Wizards are able to communicate with animals to get them to do their bidding and come to their assistance for any number of purposes. Which of the following animals is not usually associated with wizards? * Owl * Mosquito * Unicorn * Dragon 8. Mythological animals such as unicorns, dragons, and other magical beings can be influenced to use their own magic on behalf of the wizard. This enhances a wizard's power even more as they are controlling the magical creatures' power as well as their own. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Summon the animals!" 9. Wizards' powers are enhanced or boosted through use of staffs or wands which augment the natural power of the wizard. In some mythologies, staffs usually choose their wizard. The staff/wizard relationship stems from the unique composition of the staff and the unique personality of the wizard. The best match creates the strongest affinity between wizard and staff and generates the most power. What are wizard staffs usually made of? * Various kinds of woods * Various kinds of metals * Various kinds of crystals * All of the above 10. Wizards use their staffs to channel their energy. Even though wizards can use any instrument to channel their energy, the addition of the affinity between the wizard and staff enables the wizard to reach their most powerful level. The connection between the wizard and staff is complex starting with an initial attraction, then each learning from the other. Go to the inside of Merlin's Magic Shop and say: "Wizard Power!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Lightning 2. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "Water and ice!" 3. Lead into gold 4. Go to the Dark Forest in the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game, and say: "Camouflage!" 5. The above are all classic uses for a potion 6. Go to Central Square in Medieval Age, and say: "Potions, elixirs and concoctions!" 7. Mosquito 8. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Summon the animals!" 9. All of the above 10. Go to the inside of Merlin's Magic Shop and say: "Wizard Power!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests